Sliding sleeves, circulating valves, and other oilfield tools are used to selectively open and close communication between adjacent flow paths. Frequently, these tools are opened across high differential pressures, which often create a powerful jetting action. Such a jetting action can potentially destroy sealing elements, which are typically formed of an elastomer or similarly deformable material to create a sufficient sealing surface. Such elastomers are resilient to static differences in pressure but are susceptible to wear and/or failure in the presence of jetting action. Other, non-elastomer seals are more resilient to jetting action but are generally very expensive and prone to slow leakage. As such, the art welcomes sealing devices that improve seal durability and reliability.